<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would That Fate Could Be So Kind by kikanawj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784516">Would That Fate Could Be So Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikanawj/pseuds/kikanawj'>kikanawj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lisa Lives (Castlevania), What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikanawj/pseuds/kikanawj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Young Trevor came across a helpful young doctor while in his travels? <br/>A rewrite of Netflix's Castlevania. Trevor and Adrian/Alucard are slightly younger than the show's timeline, (Trevor is 13, Alucard is 16).</p><p>Excerpt:<br/>It was getting colder again. The days were growing shorter and the mornings were now covered in pervasive dew. Trevor swore under his breath as he regained consciousness. It was frigid. And although his breath left a puff of vapor in the early morning fog, his clothes were drenched in sweat. Not a good sign.<br/>He leveraged himself up carefully. The bandages he'd wrapped around his chest had come loose in the night. He'd probably been turning in his sleep again. He slowly pushed his large fur cloak off of himself and peeled back the soiled wrappings.<br/>"Great," Trevor hissed as he gently prodded around the wound. The skin was red and hot to the touch, "No good deed goes unpunished, huh. Fuck."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania), Trevor Belmont &amp; Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. God Has Seen Me Through the Night, So That I Might Suffer Another Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was getting colder again. The days were growing shorter and the mornings were now covered in pervasive dew. Trevor swore under his breath as he regained consciousness. It was frigid. And although his breath left a puff of vapor in the early morning fog, his clothes were drenched in sweat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not a good sign.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He leveraged himself up carefully. The bandages he'd wrapped around his chest had come loose in the night. He'd probably been turning in his sleep again. He slowly pushed his large fur cloak off of himself and peeled back the soiled wrappings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great," Trevor hissed as he gently prodded around the wound. The skin was red and hot to the touch, "No good deed goes unpunished, huh. Fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as stab wounds went, it wasn't deep. His ribs had protected his lung. But the tear was jagged and in a place Trevor couldn't easily reach with both hands, nor fully see. On his right side, back and under his armpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Alright. Think. It's still bleeding. Need to...keep pressure on it? Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor rotated his used bandages as best he could, trying to get the less dirty parts over the wound. He bound it as tight as he could bear. He fished his one clean-ish shirt out of his pack and carefully pulled it on over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach growled at him and he blinked spots out of his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Food. Can't heal without energy. Okay. I can...I can do that. I have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor got himself upright, checked his pack and found the last of his jerky. One small piece, barely more than a crumb. He chewed it slowly, making it last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He secured his weapons on his belt and harness. His whip, his knives, his short sword. He pulled his pack on carefully, hissing when it brushed his side. </span>
  <span>Last he secured his fur-lined cloak over it all, pulling it so that it would obscure his weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spared a glance at the sky, found the direction the sun was rising from, and headed north. </span>
  <span>He hoped he reached a town soon. But going by his recent luck…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped he reached a town soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa loved the morning market. The smell of fresh bread wafting over the dissipating fog. The people going about their daily chores and errands. She said hello to her friends, asked after her former patients. It was nice; it was quaint; it was peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Magatha started yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You come back here! I saw you take that from my cart!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa watched as Maggy grabbed after a boy. He wasn't too tall, had messy hair and road dirty shoes and a furred cloak. He dodged her hand jerkily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't take anything. Don't touch me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Liar! I saw you swipe an apple! Don't go trying to steal from me, boy-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't take anything!" The boy insisted. Lisa studied his face. His cheeks were red and his hair was greasy. Was that- dried blood flaked over his right cheek?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well this is all rather loud for so early in the morning." She interjected herself. Maggy gave her a questioning look, to which she smiled. "I was just looking to pick up some of your apples, Maggy dear. Thought I'd give baking a pie another go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry about the volume, Doctor Tepes. Just didn't want this one making off with my goods."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't take any of your fucking fruit." The boy hissed at her. Lisa held up her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really should try some of Maggy's apples. They're the sweetest in the valley. My treat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doctor, I can't just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa waved her off, "Charge me for whatever you think he took. I don't mind. Like I said, I was coming to buy some anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy eyed her and Maggy warily. Maggy was likewise still glaring at him. At Lisa's insistence, she returned to her cart and began filling a basket for Lisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't need you help." The boy turned a glare on Lisa. "I didn't take anything from her cart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" Lisa hummed to herself, "Well then, I'm glad I was able to talk Maggy down. She can be a little stubborn when she thinks people are taking advantage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever," The boy turned to leave and Lisa reached for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerked out of her grasp, eyes wide and spooked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. I'm just worried. You look a little flushed. Are you feeling alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at her, "Fuck off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm the town's doctor." Lisa pushed on despite his tone. "I'm rather good one at that, if you'd like to get looked over. A fever is a dangerous thing to ignore. Especially while traveling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy watched her. His eyes looking her up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't even charge you. Not for a check up. You can never be too careful, especially with the weather turning colder like it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still the boy wouldn't answer her. He just stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, well. I have shopping to finish. My practice is on the west side of town. It’s the stone building with a circular window above the door. There’s a garden out front. Feel free to drop by."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy gave her a confused look, quickly guarded, before stomping off into the market crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa watched him until Maggy came up to her with the basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're too kind, Doctor." Maggy sighed, "Bleeding heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa gave her a small smile, "Hazard of the profession, I'm afraid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a stupid idea. He knew he wasn't moving as well as he could, his fever slowing his reflexes. But he had no money. And his stomach was a demanding thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One apple. Not even a big one. But he'd been just a little too obvious with his movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman came after him and he wondered if he'd have to fight his way out. If he'd have to flee from the village, out into the cold again. If he could even survive another night out in the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the blonde woman had come, covered for him, and even offered him aid. A doctor, she'd been called. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor Tepes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A stroke of luck. He hadn't had many of those lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hurried out of the market, making sure he hadn't been followed as he looped around the small streets of the small town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ate the pilfered apple quickly. Still nervous about being caught. He should take her up on her offer, shouldn't he? But then again, he didn't have any money.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, didn't she say she still had shopping to do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>So her practice would be empty. He could just...help himself to some new bandages. She wouldn't miss a few. He'd be in and out before she'd even be back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bit of a piss way of thanking her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up," He muttered to himself as he made his way west. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to think about how unsteady his own gait was becoming, how he'd already sweated through his shirt. He just needed to focus on getting bandages. He'd worry about the rest later. It was a plan, maybe not a good one, but a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too bad he passed out before he even reached her door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. O Savior of Those Who Seek Refuge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was warm and soft. Trevor felt something cool on his forehead. He stirred and groaned as his sore body protested the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the blonde doctor. Tepes? She was leaning over him, changing out the cool cloth on his forehead for a cold one. He hissed at it, the almost burning cold against his feverish skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but your temperature is so high. We need to keep you cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where-?” Trevor coughed. His throat burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, drink this,” Doctor Tepes brought a glass to his lips. He swallowed what he could. It was viscous and clung to his throat, soothing it. It tasted of honey and mint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are at my house. I apologize for not realizing how serious your condition was before. I would have escorted you here myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m not that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Tepes gave him a withering look. “You were passed out on my garden pathway. Nearly cracked your head on the stones. I assure you, you are that bad. But rest assured. I have the means to treat your infection. And I have already stitched and dressed your wound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor shifted his right side and indeed felt the pull of new stitches. The burn of the infection spiked across his chest, he swore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t move like that. What, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pull the stitches? Honestly.” Doctor Tepes brushed his hair away from his face and gave him another look. Trevor couldn’t make heads or tails of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are your parents? Your family? How did you even get that wound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor grunted and shut his eyes. He was already feeling like crap. He didn’t want to bother with a lie that choked him every time he told it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m traveling to them. Had a bit of a mix up. I’m on my way to my uncle’s house to apprentice. They’re on their way to get me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or worse, the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking boar gouged my side.” Trevor told her, “Don’t think it cracked a rib. Just figured I’d wash it out when I got to the next town. Misjudged the timing I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Doctor Tepes allowed. She didn’t ask him again about his family. Trevor would crown her a saint for that alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set about getting him fed and hydrated. Trevor fell in and out of sleep for the next few days until her tonics and powders finally managed to break his fever. His wound was healing better as well. It was no longer red and inflamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She complained about his weight. Poking and prodding him until he told her how old he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirteen and I can see your ribs. How often were you eating before you caught that boar’s tusk in your side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not, Trevor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never pressed him for his family name. Never asked him after the first time about why he was alone, or even where he was from. Even when his stay entered its third week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m back on my feet, Doctor." Trevor began, "Not exactly going to keel over if I take a step out the garden path.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. The worst of the infection has passed. And your wound is closing nicely. Why, Trevor? Anxious to be on your way? Do you have somewhere to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She asked it so casually. It bowled him over. He- he really had nothing. Nowhere to go. No one waiting up on him. Before, before it was just him focusing on surviving one day to the next. Earn or steal enough to eat, don’t die, sleep, repeat. Being at her practice, being fed and cared for and going to sleep under a constant roof again-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It scared him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trevor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was kneeling in front of him, reaching for his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods damn it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had started crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not kicking you out.” She said seriously. “In fact, we haven’t even discussed your payment for your treatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor scoffed, “You stripped me when you brought me in. Pretty obvious I don’t have any money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I still want payment. You're a young, only slightly unhealthy boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And more than capable of helping me with jobs around the house, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor blinked at her. She was smiling like she’d just told a grand joke. Like she was getting a gift. Like she actually wanted him to stay with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re shitting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “Nope. I demand it in fact. You’ve got a debt to pay, Trevor. I expect you to work in my house: chop firewood, haul crates, wash dishes, join me for meals. Whatever I need done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor rolled his eyes, “That hardly sounds like paying a debt. You’re- you’re basically just inviting me to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “I don’t see why it can’t be both. I’ve told you, my husband and son are away on travels abroad. I tend to get rather lonely. What’s the point of a home if you haven’t anyone to share it with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor felt a lump sitting in his throat. It was impossible to speak past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And one more thing. No more of this ‘Doctor Tepes.’ You’ll call me Lisa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor nodded. Lisa patted his cheek and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trevor stayed the winter. Chopping lots of firewood, shoveling lots of snow, washing lots of bandages and jars and grinders and all the other things Lisa used in her workroom. He cooked- well- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>learned</span>
  </em>
  <span> to cook something more than an animal spit above an open fire. He was fairly good at bread, shit at pastries, and not too bad at stews.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa teased him occasionally about how she couldn’t see his ribs through his shirt anymore. He took it in stride, he knew she was proud of how healthy he was settling into being. She was such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>doctor </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept at his forms. Lisa had been worried about him at first, but once she’d watched him work through his routine a few times she backed off. It was clearly important to him to practice his whip and his sword and his knives. She scolded him when he came in with hands bloodied from burst blisters. Or when he tried to hide bruises from failed maneuvers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, how am I supposed to treat a wound if you keep it a secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want...I don’t want you to worry. They’re bruises, they’ll fade. And I’ll get callouses the more I practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, eventually. For now I’m adding it to your debt-repaying tasks. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell me when you’re injured. Even if it’s as small as a splinter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a load of bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa rolled her eyes at him, “<em>You’re</em> a load of bullshit, but I care for you anyway, Trevor. I’m serious about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor kept his family tunic tucked safely away at the bottom of his pack. He kept his whip and sword on him at all times, but had the Belmont crests covered or wrapped. He knew it was still dangerous for him, he still ran the risk of discovery. Of meeting more people who believed lies enough to murder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was a long winter, filled with warm food and a warm house. He was beginning to think of Lisa’s house as his… his house. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> would always be to the north, reduced to charred stones and scattered ash. No amount of happy meals while chatting happily with Lisa would change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he could admit to himself, they didn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And When They Came, As a Plague Upon the House, She was Not Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Content warning: Bloody violence. Canon Typical, but Netflix Castlevania is a gore fest</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>January came wet and cold. Much of the village was suffering from colds, flus, and other clawing coughing ills. Lisa had her hands full, making powders and pills. Trevor helped where he could, with this and that. Mostly he watched her as she worked. Always checking books and consulting her tomes. They never had a person come back complaining of the same thing again. Her cures worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit like magic, although she would laugh whenever he voiced that thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a doctor. I use science. Knowledge of herbal properties and chemical solutions. It’s not mysterious, just not commonly known.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night Mrs. Djuvara came by, complaining of a bubbling cough, was just as wet and as cold as could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa went and checked her books and gave the old woman a powder. Just a regular evening at her practice. Trevor was working on a simple stew for dinner. He was sure to steer clear of Lisa’s patients. He wasn’t eager to catch anything. Not with the memory of his fever still fresh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa left with Mrs. Djuvara, showing her out for the evening. But when she didn’t come right back, out of the cold of the night, Trevor went to the front room. He heard another voice. <em>More patients?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...emissary of the archbishop of Targoviste. Do I understand correctly that you serve as a physic to this community?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a doctor, yes,” Lisa responded. “Can I help you? Is the archbishop ill?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor looked out the door past Lisa and saw a priest standing out in the rain. He had other members of the clergy with him. They were all young, broad shouldered, and fit. Not your usual house call from the church. Trevor felt a stab of panic course through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what to look for,” The priest told his men. They advanced quickly towards the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor panicked. He raced back inside, dashing around corners to get to his room. He shut the door behind him quietly, before scrambling to pick up his gear, his weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid. Stupid! Of course the church was still looking for him. It was so stupid to stay so long. And now he’d involved Lisa!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly belted his whip and sword to his hip and shoved the rest of his things into a pack. He grabbed his cloak and tied it around his shoulders. He paused at his door, listening to the rest of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s medicine,” Lisa was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can engines of the devil be physics, woman?” The Priest said hauntingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s old knowledge, that’s all.” Lisa tried to explain, “Sciences from old times, lost to history. I have- I mean I’ve studied times past and learned ways to serve our people more effectively. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait- they weren’t here for him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trevor could hardly believe it. <em>Why would they be after Lisa? Did they- did they think-?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paganism.” The Priest scoffed, a deadly tint to his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor quietly opened his door and crept down the hallway. He could see into the back workroom, where Lisa was being surrounded. Trevor put his hand on his whip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lisa was still trying to explain, “It’s just science. It has nothing to do with any god or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to do with God?!” The Priest exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take her to the cathedral at Targoviste. There shall be an Inquisition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two clergy in the back moved forward to grab Lisa and Trevor struck. He snapped his whip and severed fingers off of one hand reaching for Lisa. The man screamed and the whole room turned towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“RUN!” Trevor shouted as he snapped his whip again, striking the other man across the face. He howled in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiend! Stop him! Take her!” The priest yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor ran forward and shoved the table into an advancing man. Lisa gasped and fled towards the door. The priest and his other man rushed forward, the clergyman grabbing Trevor, the priest running after Lisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little Demon-!” The man struck him across the face and Trevor saw stars. He pulled his sword with his other hand and sliced the man across the stomach. He screamed and let go, curling up into a heap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor turned and ran. The other three men were recovering from his initial assault and giving chase behind him. He saw the priest’s robes disappearing out the door in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed them out into the rain. He sheathed his sword and coiled his whip as he ran. Lisa was almost past the garden wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor swore as he reached for his throwing knives, only to remember that they were in his pack. He saw the priest grab for Lisa. Kind Lisa, warm like his sisters had been, no-nonsense like his mother, witty like his aunt, protective like his father-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> let the church have her. Not while he drew breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor let his whip fly and arched it across the priest's back. The priest screamed and fell to the ground in pain. Lisa made it past the garden wall around the fence and off into the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man behind Trevor slammed into him, tackling him to the ground. The whip was pulled from his hands as the man wrestled with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking demon brat-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor slammed his head into the guy's face. His nose caved inward and the man went limp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two clergymen grabbed him, trying to twist his arms behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor kicked out and managed to wrench one arm free. The man drove his knee into Trevor's side. Right where his healing scar was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clawed at the men, scraping at their clothes. He was drenched in freezing rain and covered in mud. The men rained punches and kicks down upon him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sickening crack echoed in the night and the blows stopped. One man still held Trevor's arm pinned, but the other was toppling backwards, his skull bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa was back. Rocks clutched in her hands as she advanced towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get the fuck away from him!" She yelled as she threw another rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clergy man brought his arms up to shield himself from the blow, and Trevor took his chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor rolled to the side, drew his sword, and plunged it into the man's chest. He drew it out quickly, watching the life leave the man's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of stillness, in which the rain and the wind were the only things moving. Trevor was breathing harshly, standing awkwardly. His bloody sword still in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trevor-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa ran over to him, putting her hands on his cheeks and turning his face to look into hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was soaked and shivering. He was too. Their breath stood out in the cold around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to run." Trevor said, breaking out of his trance, "We need to grab food- warm clothes-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa nodded and took his empty hand in hers, leading them back to the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't look at the corpse now laying in her work room as she went about grabbing things. Trevor stood in the doorway, feeling the adrenaline rush leave him as fast as it had come. He felt exhausted, pain echoing across his body. Lisa came back to him, bag slung over her shoulder and an oiled cloak fastened at her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trevor? Dear, where are you hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor shook his head, "Doesn't matter. We need to go. Now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa looked like she was going to argue the point, so Trevor just took her hand and started pulling her after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way past the bodies lying in the garden. Trevor stopped to grab his whip. He wound it and secured it to his belt once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa took his hand again as they crossed the property's gate. She didn't look back as they walked out into the cold and wet night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Walk by My Side, For This is a Road I Have Long Traveled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Trevor, we need to stop and take a look at your injuries." Lisa spoke as the sun rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were walking through a field. The night’s rain had stopped just as the sky was lightening with dawn. They were both shaking from the cold, but trudging on through the mud and grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't stop. They'll be looking for us. We can't stop until we're at least three towns away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three towns? That will take us all day and then some. You're exhausted, Trevor. You need a break-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop. If we stop then we lose our head start. If they catch us they're going to kill us. I can deal with being exhausted. I can deal with being injured. I can't deal with being fucking dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa sighed, "How are you so sure? And why three towns?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because when a fucking mob burned my family alive in our home, that's how far I had to go before people weren't hunting me. We're going to keep walking until we've put three towns between us and them. And then we're going to sleep in shifts, and then head out again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa was silent for a while after that, her hand still holding his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. About your family. And about all of this. Those men were after </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor sighed. He squeezed her hand. "If they knew who I was they would have come for me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa gave him an odd look. "And who would they know you as?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor looked out across the field. Watched the first birds of morning fluttering here and there, looking for their breakfasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Trevor Belmont. Last son of the house of Belmont. Excommunicated heretic if you listen to anyone from the church."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa pulled him to a stop. He opened his mouth to tell her again why they couldn't slow down-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa hugged him. She had her arms around him and was holding him gently but firmly against her.</span>
</p><p><span>Trevor was stiff in her embrace. Partially because he was injured and sore, and partially because it had...it had been a long time since he'd been hugged. Even while living with her, he'd kept his distance, and Lisa had respected that. But now, feeling her arms around him </span>filled him with warmth, even as they both shivered in the cold.</p><p>
  <span>He put his arms around her and tried to not hold on too hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a good long while, Lisa pulled back and wiped at her eyes. She gave Trevor a tired smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. For saving me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor felt his cheeks color. "I was just returning the favor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed and resumed walking, taking hold of his hand again. "You're a good person, Trevor Belmont."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor huffed a laugh, "You might be the only person in this country that thinks that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa shrugged, "Then I'm clearly the only person who is not, how do you put it, a fucking moron?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor laughed, a real barking laugh and Lisa grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on now. We've got three towns to get past."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor followed along, Lisa's hand warm in his grasp as they walked across the muddy field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four days after the Priest and his men had come for Lisa, the morning sun rose red over the fog. Trevor was up on watch in their bartered hostile room. He saw the sky, and remembered a morning from years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been sitting by the fireplace in the Belmont estate, listening to his father read from the family grimoire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beware the changing of the sun and the moon. Harvest moons, where the color changes to a gold. Blood moon's, where the mark of the beast clouds the night. A sun rising red, be warned, for blood has spilled and is not long alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor shook his head as he cast the memory aside. It was an old warning, something to be aware of, not hide from. Whatever had happened the night before might have nothing to do with him, or even with anyone for a thousand miles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, he double checked his weapons before heading out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just thinking," Lisa said as they walked through the town streets, "My husband was due back soon. What is he going to think when he returns to our house and, well…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's blood and corpses and no wife he left there? I don't know. You said he was a scholar. Would he be able to puzzle it out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My son is with him," Lisa continued, "They're both going to be so worried about me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor nodded as he watched the people around them. No one's glances were lasting too long. No one seemed to be recognizing them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are we going to let them know we're safe?" Lisa mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't ask me. I didn't exactly have anyone to <em>let know</em> the last time I ran. I was hoping no one would wonder about me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Lisa sighed. She reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine." Trevor muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not." Lisa smiled tiredly, "I'm not. But I think, given the circumstances, we're allowed to be not fine for a bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor wasn't quite sure what to say to that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Beware the Night, For the Dark Hides the Shadows and Those That Walk Amongst Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They kept moving, continuing on a road towards the south, away from Targoviste. Trevor kept an eye out, worried from the red sunrise still. But the day continued in normalcy around them. They settled in at a rest stop along the road that night. They huddled in a corner of the small shelter to conserve warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Trevor was falling asleep, Lisa staying awake next to him for the first shift of watch, there was a long howl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hairs on the back of Trevor's neck stood on end. That was a wolf's howl, but also not quite. Something in the back of his mind was screaming at him, that instinct, that bad feeling from the morning came rushing back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A red sun. And as he scrambled to his feet, past a surprised Lisa to look out into the night- there. Hanging heavy in the sky. A red moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Lisa, get up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, what's-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Monsters. A werewolf maybe- or just something that wants to look like a wolf. Get up, here," Trevor handed her his sword, "Its silver coated. Should be able to do some harm against whatever is out there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What- Trevor, how do you know it's a monster? It just sounded like a wolf to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa held his sword out in front of her, stepping next to him to peer out into the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just know. I've got a feeling- it's-" Trevor hesitated. But then the howling grew, coming closer. "It's a Belmont thing. We're monster hunters. Our business is to deal with the supernatural. I just know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Lisa sounded genuinely surprised. Trevor rolled his eyes. She was brilliant with medicine, but not always great with politics and history. Had she really never heard of his family?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh," Lisa pursed her lips, "When you say monsters, does that- does that include vampires?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis turned to her sharply. "Yes! Why? Do you think there's-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the nearby wood came barreling two wolves. One was small, a juvenile and pure white. The other was huge, almost the size of a horse, with thick black fur that seemed to melt into the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor stepped forward and in front of Lisa. He cracked his whip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off. Whatever the hell you are, fuck off! Go find dinner somewhere else!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trevor?" Lisa asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Trevor hissed through his teeth, not taking his eyes off the wolves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you to trust me, Trevor. I swear I know what I'm doing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lisa!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa ran around him, dodging his grasp and ran right towards the wolves. Trevor started after her- tried to pull her back behind him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small wolf was running towards Lisa. But from one second to the next, it wasn't a wolf anymore. It was a young man, with long blonde hair and pale skin, and he was enveloping Lisa in an embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor stopped short, watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa hugged the blonde man back, spun in place with him lifted in her arms. The young man laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quick as a blink the night shifted in hue. The blazing red was gone, replaced with gentle moonlight. The giant wolf stalked forward, and just like the other, turned into a man. He was tall and dark haired and pale as the moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to Lisa and the blonde and embraced them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor didn't know what to do. He- he had heard of things that could change their forms. Many monsters could. But Lisa had asked about vampires. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lisa had asked about vampires.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor gripped his whip tighter. His palms were sweaty, his breathing was all out of rhythm. He knew, somewhere on the edge of his thoughts, that he was panicking. But he'd- he'd never faced a vampire before. Let alone one strong enough to turn into an animal. Strong enough to turn the moon red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they had Lisa. She'd walked right over to them. What did that- did she know- she had asked-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck?" Trevor asked aloud without meaning to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them turned towards him. Trevor nearly fell back from the intensity of the tall one's stare. He was something ancient. Something more powerful than Trevor had ever come up against.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trevor, this is my husband, Vlad Dracula Tepes. And my son, Adrian Tepes." Lisa called over to him. As calm as ever. Like this was a normal way to meet someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait- Dracula? Motherfucking DRACULA?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa smiled at him and pulled herself out of her family's embrace. She walked back over to him, handing his sword back as she said, "Dear, this is Trevor. He's been staying at the house with me through the winter. He saved me when some men from the church came a few days ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lisa-" Trevor grabbed her arm, looked into her eyes. <em>She must be enthralled, right? There- there was some trick to this right?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We returned just yesterday." Adrien spoke up, "The house was destroyed, burnt to the ground. We didn't know what had happened-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feared you dead, my love," Dracula said as he stepped closer, his voice oddly humble for a Lord of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor knew he was outclassed, outmatched, out-everything-ed. But he couldn't let something happen to Lisa. Not while he was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor moved and placed himself between Lisa and Dracula. He held his sword out, its blade catching the moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trevor!" Lisa grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him back. "He's not going to hurt me. Or you, please-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's Dracula! He's a vampire!" Trevor shouted, not letting Lisa move him from his stance, "I don't know what spell or enthrall he has you under, if he wants to hurt you, he's going to have to go through me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dracula was eyeing him, looking over Trevor's sword and the whip in his other hand. His eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is your family name, boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor gripped his sword tightly. "I'm Trevor Belmont, last son of the house of Belmont."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent the whip snapping out towards Dracula. Dracula caught it in his hand, his flesh burning upon contact. Trevor lunged, his sword aimed for the heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dracula caught the tip with his other hand, just pinched the sword between two fingers. Dracula flicked his wrists and the weapons were wrenched from Trevor's grasp. He backed up, drawing throwing knives from his harness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop! Trevor, stop!" Lisa ran forward and grabbed him. He tried to escape her grasp, but she just hugged her arms around his torso. "Listen to me! They are my family! It is very sweet that you would fight him to keep me safe. But please, Trevor, stop. Just stop and listen to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Lisa </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tepes</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Lisa spoke over him, "That is my husband and my son. I am not under a spell or a thrall. That is my husband."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor stared at the vampires. The young one, Adrien, was coming closer, eyeing the whip still held in Dracula's burning hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-how?" Trevor’s voice cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa huffed a laugh, "Well, I was searching for medical learning. And I had heard a tale about an amazing castle with untold knowledge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, you would," Trevor realized out loud. Of course Lisa, Lisa who was hardly without a medical tome stuck under her nose, would risk Dracula's fucking castle for books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa loosened her hold on Trevor. She stood again, keeping a hand on Trevor’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did. I certainly hope you don't need me to explain how my son came about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor watched the young vampire blush. Dracula laughed quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I find myself likewise surprised," Dracula said simply, "I was under the impression the Belmonts had perished."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor tensed. His hands curled into fists. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How fucking dare he-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vlad," Lisa scolded, "Don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dracula seemed instantly reticent. He lowered his head, almost chastised. He stepped over to the two of them and offered the weapons to Trevor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My apologies."</span>
</p><p><span>Trevor took back his sword hastily, sheathed it, and then wound his whip back up. He didn't return it to his belt, instead keeping it in his grip.</span> Trevor hesitated. He didn't know what to do. It was easily the weirdest fucking night he'd ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. But, Lo, Fate Would Never Spare a Heretic a Measure of Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It seems we have a lot to catch up on,” Adrien spoke as he walked up to his mother, eyes still watching the whip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do.” Lisa beckoned Adrien closer. She took Adrien’s hand in hers, her other still resting on Trevor’s shoulder. Both a bridge and a wall between her family and her charge, “Is the castle nearby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is only a few miles west. I set it down in the mountain valley.” Dracula said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor felt an odd sense of un-realness. Dracula was standing five feet in front of him. Dracula’s castle was only a few miles away. So many Belmonts had spent their lives searching, hunting for what Trevor had just stumbled into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt unduly cruel. The one person he’d come to care for since his family died, and she was married to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dracula.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What was he supposed to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling up to the walk tonight, Trevor?” Lisa asked him, “There’s a large medical wing in the castle. We could finally take a good look at your injuries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor just stared at her, mind still reeling. What the fuck was he supposed to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trevor?” Lisa moved to stand directly in front of him. She put her hands against his cheeks and looked into his face, “Dear, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor just shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe he’s in a bit of shock,” Adrien spoke up, not getting any closer, but watching Trevor closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Trevor hissed at him, tearing his face out of Lisa’s grasp, “I’m not in shock. You fucking leech-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trevor,” Lisa interrupted in a warning tone. The one she’d used to warn him a pot on the stove was hot or that he was worrying her with his knife throwing. It reminded him of the months he’d spent in her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had that also been Dracula’s house? Had he been sleeping under a monster’s roof? For months? Why hadn’t he noticed? What kind of a Belmont was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going with you to Dracula’s fucking castle.” Trevor took a step back from Lisa. She looked hurt, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t care.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trevor almost believed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hurt-” Lisa began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, who’s fucking fault is that?!” Trevor yelled at her. “I protected you- I believed you! All that talk about old sciences and lost knowledge- you were just using Dracula’s magic, weren’t you? Fucking- are you even a doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa clenched her jaw and stared him down. “Of course I am. And it wasn’t just talk. I studied at my husband’s libraries, but I am no witch. I use science, true science. I am a doctor, whether or not you can understand what I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rather hypocritical for you to be calling anyone else a witch,” Adrien glared at him, “Wasn’t that what the Belmonts were exterminated for- black magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor snapped the whip at him, lightning quick. It was more reflex than conscience decision. His arm moved, his hips throwing his weight behind it. The whip curved through the air and snapped across Adrien’s pale face. His flesh sizzled and he screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor felt a sense of vindication- and a whiplash of regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa looked horrified, rushing to her son’s side as he fell to his knees, clutching his face. Trevor had a split second to brace before a giant hand grabbed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor’s head slammed into the ground. The grip on him was so solid that he didn’t even bounce from the impact. Pain blossomed and panic gripped him. Nails of the giant hand pressed into his face as the hand squeezed his skull. Trevor was sure he felt his bones groan under the pressure. He kicked out at the giant vampire on top of him. It was like kicking solid stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Mother, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not fine- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vlad!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stop it- you’re going to kill him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has just flayed the flesh off of our son’s face. It is a miracle I’ve left him breathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor felt a sickening snap resonate through his head. His cheekbone pressed against the ground was consumed in pure agony. He couldn’t hold back his scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to god- VLAD, LET HIM GO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he can attack us again-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are proving right every single thing he has ever been taught about what a monster you truly are! He is a CHILD! </span>
  <em>
    <span>VLAD</span>
  </em>
  <span>-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight of Dracula was gone and Trevor curled in on himself, cradling around his head. He was crying, sobbing, it felt like his face had been crushed. He felt like he was going to puke from the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go and help Adrien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor felt hands on him, heard Lisa coax him into turning over so she could examine the damage. He blinked his good eye open, saw Lisa’s worried face, and hastily shut his eye again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cheekbone is fractured. And you might have a concussion. Trevor, can you understand me? Please, don’t try to look or nod for heaven's sake, but say something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...hate you.” Trevor ground out, wishing he had the strength to do more than tremble in Lisa’s hold and keep himself from puking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so fond of you at the moment either. That was my son you struck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t witches- we- we didn’t do fuckin’ bl-black magic,” Trevor managed. He gasped in pain as Lisa prodded around his broken face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you. Without a whip to my face. Amazing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa moved him, picking him up enough to lay his shoulders across her lap. His head cradled in her hold. She ran fingers gently through his hair, feeling along his scalp. Trevor curled up against her, his hands grabbing at the folds in her dress without his conscious intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hate you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you trying to convince here, Trevor?” Lisa asked him gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re married to a fu-fucking vampire,” Trevor’s jaw was sore, every syllable sent bolts of pain shooting across his skull. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking vampire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa hmmed as she peeled Trevor’s good eye open, watching his pupil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you never did ask about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Trevor shot up and instantly regretted it. His vision swam in front of him. The pounding in his head became an all consuming blinding pain. He pitched forward and vomited violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms held his chest and shoulders so he didn’t fall into his sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lisa said once Trevor’s retching subsided, “You never asked. And I only asked the once about your family. If I believed in fate I would say we were destined for a disastrous outcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor would’ve given a scathing comeback, had he not passed out in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's where this story ends. I'm working on the next one, a direct sequel. But I've got no solid plan on when I'm going to publish it. Please Comment and tell me what you thought of this one. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>